Sawyer Scott
by SpeechandOTHfan
Summary: Sawyer Scott is 16 and back in Tree Hill. Join her as she attends high school and deals with the drama of Tree Hill. Sawyer/OC, Leyton, Naley, and Brulian.
1. Welcome Home

Hey everyone! So, this is my fist fic and I really hope you enjoy it. I plan on making it multi-chapter. It' s pretty much about teenage Sawyer's life. I am open to any suggestions for improving my story. My updating might be very slow because I am still in school and performing in the state series for Speech and have practices. Without further ado, I present: Sawyer Scott.

As soon as I stepped off the plane I saw them. I hugged my bag closer and quickly jogged to the people I loved so much. I finally reached them and flung my arms around the older blonde's neck, almost knocking him over. He caught himself and pulled me closer. He chuckled, "Geez Sawyer! Knock me over!" James Lucas Scott. My oldest cousin, the mix of both his father and mine. I slapped him on the chest and turned to my next cousin.

Samantha Jane Scott. She was 15 and as tall as Uncle Nathan. I threw my arms around her squealing, "Sammy!" We laughed as we pulled away and saw tears in each other's eyes. I pushed her long brown hair out of her face and pulled her close again and quickly kissed her cheek. Then it was his turn.

Joel Royal Scott, 8 year old wonder. "Sawyer!" he screamed happily as I picked him up and held him tight. I couldn't admit it to anyone, but I missed him the most. He was the spitting image on Nathan: dark, raven colored hair and the Scott blue eyes which we all shared.

Sara Penelope Scott. She was 4 years old and extremely shy, but she knew who I was. She jumped into my arms giggling. Sara smiled brightly as she showed me the necklace I had sent her from France. My response was a quick kiss to her forehead. Then I heard the clearing of a throat.

"Why am I not feeling the love?" I laughed and turned to my beloved Uncle Nathan. He opened his arms, inviting me to hug him. I leaned into him and said, "Is this enough love for ya?"

"Yeah, get out of here!" Nathan ruffled my hair. Aunt Haley sighed sarcastically and pulled me into her embrace.

"Fine, don't acknowledge me and Peyton!" My father's voice rang out. Joel smiled, looked quickly at my dad, then flung himself into my mother's arms. "Aunt Peyton! I missed you! I missed you soooooo much!!!"

Dad scoffed and clapped Nathan on the shoulder. He nodded his head slowly and said, "I missed you little brother." In return, Nathan started to tear up. I fought an internal battle to not let out a simplistic "Aww!", but I let it slip.

Mom locked eyes with me, and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Joel broke the brief silence by stating, "Let's leave! It smells weird in here and the color of the floor is horrid!"

The car ride to Clothes over Bros was a long one because of 3 Scott men. "Dude! Did you see me in that last game?!"

"Oh please! When I was in college, I did soooo much better!"

"Okay Dan!"

"That isn't funny Lucas! I am not like our father!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"You should be a lot nicer to me!"

"You know Dad, Uncle Lucas is right. You did just sound a lot like Grandpa."

"You have a smart kid Nate. You're lucky he takes after Haley and me.

"Why are you being so mean to me?!"

"Boys! Calm down!" Sara's small voice said, sounding angry and confused. Dad, Nathan and Jamie sunk down in their seats. I set my head on Sam's shoulder trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to spill out. It was good to be home.

We arrived at COB 45 minutes later. Aunt Haley pulled into a parking space and we all let out happy sighs. The torture was over at last. Joel ripped off his seat belt, climbed over Sam and me, opened the van door quickly, and made his way to the 14 year old figure standing on the sidewalk.

Sunnie Avery Quinn Davis-Baker. She had been adopted at age 5 by Brooke and Julian before they were married. She was as unique as her name. Her shaggy dark brown hair went just past her shoulder and her emerald green eyes were bright with excitement. Sam and Sara climbed out of the van with the reward of a small wave from Sunnie. She was waiting for me.

I said a small prayer and cautiously stepped out and gracefully ventured my way down the sidewalk. The second I was 7 feet away from her she jumped on me. Everything went black for a while.

The world was dark around me until I heard voices around me. "Nice job Sunnie!"

"Shut up Jamie! It wasn't my fault!"

"Wasn't your fault?! You jumped her and made her hit her head on the sidewalk!"

"It was her fault! Look at her shoes! She tripped on them!"

I made a quick mental note to never wear heels around Sunnie again. Aunt Brooke always told me that I had inherited her fashion sense. If this was true, I was very upset with my genes. I opened my eyes slowly and instantly regretted it. Sunnie immediately pulled me up and screamed, "She's alive!!!" My head was spinning furiously as I was pulled into the store and set carefully on one of the couches.

There were 12 bodies anxiously waiting for any kind of sound to emerge from me. 'Ow." I whispered, and Sunnie broke out into fits of laughter. Mom sighed in relief, Dad rubbed the back of his head and squinted, Haley cried, Brooke pulled out her checkbook, Nathan held and ice pack to my head, and Julian stood in the corner banging his head on the wall. I stood up only to be crushed in a hug from my mother, Haley, and Brooke.

Things quieted down and relief was turned into quiet conversations about everyone's lives. Skills walked in through the glass doors and sat down next to me. "Oh snap! Shortie Scott's back!"

"I'm short Uncle Skills," Sara stated with a 'duh' look on her face. Skills chuckled and responded, "Yeah, but you ain't done growin' yet." I slumped down in my seat, cleared my throat, and said: "If I recall correctly Antwon, you are only about 3-5 inches taller than moi. Therefore, you too, are short." Skills glared and mumbled under his breath, "Damn Sawyer genes." I flashed my Scott smirk at him and laughed.

2 hours passed by as we talked with everyone and shared more stories. I glanced at the clock and stood up quickly, grabbing my purse in the process. Mom gave me a knowing smile. I was going to go see my best friend. I continued out of the store with one destination in mind.

I arrived 15 minutes later at an old Victorian style house. I climbed the stairs to the porch and reached the front door, my smile never fading. My hand gently pushed the doorbell and the sound of frantic running filled my ears. The door was practically ripped from the hinges until she saw my entire form.

Lyric Marie Finnegan. My best friend of 11 years pulled me into a hug and screamed, "Bitch! You're finally here!" I couldn't help but laugh at her as we made our way back to COB. As soon as I opened the door and took in the scene, I laughed inwardly. Jamie and Sara were sitting one couch fighting, while my parents sat on the other with Sunnie having a discussion about music. Nathan was talking on the phone to Clay, as Haley and Skills threw candy wrappers at Julian, while Brooke sat on the counter with Joel painting her toenails. It was a very happy, loving scene.

It was good to be home.


	2. A Midsummer's Night

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm trying to add some drama to this chapter, but it might just be more fluff. I promise there will be drama in the story. I have it all planned out, I just haven't gotten that far in the story yet. **

**I would like to thank my best friends for being patient with me while I obsess and didn't care when I made them obsessed. So thank you XxFlyingLizardxX and Angelic Prophecy for reading my stories and helping me come up with ideas.**

**We had been home a week, and already I was a Tree Hill Raven. It was July and THH had started soccer practices. That's right, soccer. It wasn't that I didn't like basketball, I was just too short. The first practice I had shown up, tried out, and 15 minutes later…I was playing varsity. Lyric made varsity, too, but Sunnie and Sam, yes Sam, were JV.**

**I just finished putting my uniform in my bag when Lyric pulled in front of my house and started honking obnoxiously. I ran down the porch steps of my father's childhood home, skipped down the sidewalk, and practically flung myself into Lyric's car. I was ecstatic. I would get to see Asher tonight.**

**Asher Lane Mitchell, my other best friend. When I had told Asher I would be moving back at the end of June, he felt horrible because he was going on vacation with his mom. He was a bit of a Mama's boy ever since his dad died. We were 7 when it happened. I still remember the phone call we got that day. We all helped him through it, especially Sunnie.**

**The Mitchells' house was right next door to the Davis-Baker house. Sunnie knew what he was going through because her biological parents died when she was 3. She helped him come back to being the Ash-man. I was broken out of my thoughts by Lyric's voice.**

"**Hey, wanna spend the night at my house tonight? Asher and Joel are." I know it probably sounds weird that a bunch of teenagers want to hang out with an 8 year old, but Joel had the maturity and fashion sense of Brooke. I smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to!"

* * *

**

**We pulled into the school parking lot, pumped for practice. Lyric and I climbed out of the SUV only to almost be attacked by Sunnie. "Hey guys! OMG! You straightened your hair Sawyer! Lyric, did you bake the cookies for Asher? He loves cooki-"**

"**Shut up Sunnie!" Lyric interrupted, "I did everything on the list of demands!"**

"**Good!" I rolled my eyes at how childish they were being and continued my way to the field.

* * *

**

**2 hours later, Sunnie and Lyric were drenched in sweat. When they complained about how I wasn't sweaty, I responded, "I'm a Scott, I don't need to sweat!" I received a glare from each of them and continued to Lyric's SUV. Today was going to be a great day! Before we pummeled into the car, Sam came running towards us.**

"**Oh! Thank God! Can you give me a ride home? My parents are in Charlotte and Jamie has his hands full with Sara and Joel." Sam spoke, nearly passing out from running to the car. Lyric motioned for her to get in. Off to Naley's!

* * *

**

**When we pulled up in front of the other Scott house, I couldn't contain my laughter. Jamie was lying on the ground with a basketball taped to each hand. Sara was smearing paint on his face while Joel sat on his stomach, keeping him pinned to the ground. **

**Sam and I hurried out of the car and towards the 3 other Scotts. Jamie turned his head toward us and whispered weakly, "Help me…" Sam nodded her head in Sara's direction and I immediately pointed at Sam. Sam sighed, picked up Sara, and ventured in the direction of the house.**

**I gave a stern look to Joel and he laughed as we started to take the tape off. Jamie screamed like a little girl when Joel ripped the last piece of tape off like a band aid. Joel was satisfied with the scream so he hurried back inside the house.**

**I helped Jamie stand up and chuckled. "Do I wanna know?"**

"**It happened so fast…!" He began, "We had just eaten lunch, so I told them it was naptime. Then, the next thing I knew, I was falling down the stairs while stuffed animals are being thrown at me. It was absolutely horrific!" He shuddered.**

**My laughter couldn't contain itself again. I started laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee. Lyric walked over to me and showed me something on her camera. Sunnie had filmed Jamie's scream. The laughter increased as my 21 year old cousin pouted. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

**

**Jamie's mood got better when Nathan and Haley came home to set up for the cook out. Now we were all sitting in various places around the pool waiting for Ash and his mom to arrive. When they did, I was pretty sure Lyric and I almost killed him by jumping on him at the same time.**

**Asher laughed at me as I cried. He wiped away my tears and said, " I missed you Sawyer Brooke Scott." I hugged him again. Today had been a great day. I pulled Asher over to the side of the pool where Sunnie was sitting. We all laughed and had a great time…until he came.**

"**What the hell are you doing here Dan?!" Nathan's voice traveled throughout the yard.**

"**I came to see my family." Dan answered simply. Sara walked over to me and pulled on my sleeve until I looked at her. "Who's Dan, Soy?" She asked. Oh crap! I turned completely towards her and responded.**

"**No one sweetie."**

"**But he said he wanted to see his family, maybe we should help him find them." Then Dan pushed his way passed Nathan and walked in my direction. Dad was fuming. The only thing keeping him from going into protector mode was my mom's hand on his cheek. Dan reached me and said, "Hello, Sawyer."**

**A/N: Tada! I tried to add drama by adding Dan in. Tell me what you think! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Love in a Late August

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but Speech season finished and brought on G.I. and Contest play practices and I haven't had a lot of access to a computer. There is going to be romance in this chapter. Yay for Love interests!

* * *

August quickly approached which brought me to meet him. Not "the one" him, although I did meet him that summer also, but first high school boyfriend him. Our relationship started one night while I was sitting at the Rivercourt, staring at my mother's very, very faded love declaration when two tall figures made their way toward me.

'Hey." The taller of them said, I rolled my eyes. _Great, first boy other than family that notices me and he has to be an idiot. _I turned my head toward him to respond but was rendered silent as I took in his appearance. He was about 6'3" and his light brown hair was slightly curly. His brown eyes twinkled dimly in the moonlight as was stricken into silence by my appearance. I had the urge to kill Brooke for insisting I wear the pale blue dress today and leave my hair wildly curly.

I turned my head toward the other boy and smiled shyly. This one was cuter. His blonde hair was longer than that of the other boys and from what I could see, he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. We locked eyes and for a moment it felt like we were the only people there.

I turned my head to look at the taller boy and stared deep into his eyes. I felt completely different then I did with the other boy. "Hi, I'm Jensen. " he said. He nudged his head in the direction of the other one. "This is my best friend Kyler."

"I'm Sawyer." I said in a flirtatious voice. Kyler smiled and stuck his hand out and as our hands met he said, "I'll be seeing you." I just about died.

* * *

When I got home that night with a blush to my cheeks my mom smiled while my dad looked on in confusion. I entered my bedroom door enough to hear Mom say to Dad: "She met boys. And she likes at least one of them."

"Crap." The last thing I heard before shutting my door was my mother laughing hysterically and my dad mumbling. Whoever Kyler and Jensen were, I most definetly knew I would be seeing them soon. If only I knew how right I was then.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I whipped it up in just a few hours so that I could set more foundation for future chapters. Guess which guy is "the one"? Let me know what you think!


	4. Girls' night

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had major Group Interpretation practices which have lead us to the state tournament. Wish us luck! This chapter reveals a little more of the character's personalities. I sadly do not own OTH or RENT. There will be a lot of RENT and Wicked references in this story because I am a theatre nerd and love musicals.

* * *

Jensen was such a jerk then and I had no idea why I was still wasting my time on him, I couldn't change him. He was sweet sometimes, but others, a complete ass. Like every other teenage girl, I couldn't help but fall her his charm and good looks. So pretty much I was screwed.

"Soooo," he drawled out, "excited about school starting next week?"

"Maybe." I giggled and moved closer to him. Kyler threw his head back and chuckled. My smile brightened over the fact that I had this power over such an amazing, funny, talented, sweet, smart, and of course hot, person. The past month I had been spending time with him constantly. What can I say, we liked the same things.

"Hey guys!" Jensen said as he walked up to us. He placed a tender kiss to my lips and smiled at me. I forced a smile back. Kyler looked unhappy about the exchange. The feeling was mutual. The month with Jensen had been a struggle of telling him I didn't want to do things. I was no Lyric. I had to get myself out of this one. I pulled my sunglasses off, squinting as the evening sun was exposed to my eyes. "Hey, umm, I better get going. I have to watch Joel tonight." He nodded and kissed my cheek. Kyler winked at me and I let out a breathy chuckle, afraid Jensen knew that I got lost in Kyler's green eyes.

Joel could help me.

* * *

"So think you like Kyler more?" Joel asked, looking up from his tub of ice cream. Okay, so I might have lied to Jensen about watching Joel. Joel was over at my house for our weekly sleepovers. "Good choice Baby Brooke. He is sooo much nicer!" I turned to Brooke with a confused expression.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Sunnie." Both Brooke and Joel responded at the same time. If Sunnie hadn't been in LA with Julian, I would have had a long talk with her. Fighting the urge to kill Sunnie, I pulled my comforter over my head and groaned. Lyric rushed through my bedroom door tossing her shirt off in the meantime. She walked over to my dresser and opened the 'Lyric' drawer.

"Sorry I'm late!" She slipped a nightgown over her head and plopped down beside me on the bed. "We had a church thing and you know how my dad is." I laughed. Samuel Finnegan moved to America 20 years previously with his American wife Jane. They were so Irish Catholic is was almost funny, of course not to Lyric and Riley, Lyric's little sister. Joel sighed loudly and turned on my favorite movie.

Joel and I couldn't help ourselves from singing along to the opening song. "525,600 minutes. 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes, how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee? In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strive?" Brooke laughed at us as Lyric and me as we drooled over our favorite guys in the movie.

"Hey Soy? Who do you like more? Fiyero or Roger?" Joel asked.

"Roger. Always Roger!" It was no secret that I was madly in love with Roger Davis from RENT. Lyric, however, was madly in love with Mark, Roger's best friend. As I stared at Roger and his shoulder length blonde hair and leather jacked, Joel replied, "Roger is badass!" I looked at Joel with my mouth agape.

"Joel Royal Scott! Your mother would kill you if she heard you say that!" I scolded as Roger and Mark burned papers in their loft during the next song. Brooke of course was singing along now. Joel just shrugged and continued to eat his ice cream contently.

A while later, we were all singing along to 'La Vie Boheme' with me singing for Roger and Mimi. "I think it's sad." I said.

"What's sad?" Brooke asked.

"Poor Mark, he's all by himself. Maureen and Joanne are looking deeply into each others eyes, Roger and Mimi are making out, Angel and Collins are dancing together, but Mark, Mark is all by himself just rockin out." Silence.

"You are absolutely right. I think Mark needs a hug!" Joel loved hugs. He stood from my bed and walked over to my Mark poster and threw his arms around it. Only Joel. His actions caused me to glance around my bedroom. Over the purple paint there were Mark and Roger posters, Wicked posters, and various other posters from Broadway musicals. Wow. I was a nerd.

* * *

This chapter was originally longer, but I will have to add the other stuff later for I have to get to G.I. practice. Happy Reading!


	5. First Day of School

Jambo! This is the rest of what I had for last chapter plus more. I competed Friday at state. Sadly we did not make finals, but we ended up in the top 18 of the state! : ) I'm on spring break this week, and will try to get more than one chapter up.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Haley screamed as we entered Jamie's apartment. We heard a groan from the bedroom and laughed hysterically at Jamie's discomfort. He emerged from his bedroom rubbing his eyes like he was a little kid. "Geez. I'm a grown man, I don't appreciate being woken up by my mother and cousin. I guess I should be happy you didn't bring Sunnie this year. That would have been sca-"

"Oh, she came. She's outside talking to Madison." Jamie's eyes expanded as he ran towards the door. I laughed and followed him to the door. Sunnie was standing right outside the apartment having a conversation with Madison about Jamie. "So how long have you been dating?"

"Well, we've been friends since kindergarten and have dated since senior year. I thought you knew that already. I thought everyone knew that." Sunnie smiled at Madison's comment and walked in the direction of the elevator. "Did she hurt you Maddie?" Jamie asked, concerned. Madison nodded and gave him a sweet kiss while I pretended to gag. Time to leave! I grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her out of the building. We both laughed as we saw Sunnie approach us. " I know," she said, "Stop being such I creeper. I'll try harder tomorrow."

* * *

I breathed uneasily as I stared at myself in the mirror. Today was the first day of school. I wore a knee length gold dress that made my figure look curvier than it was, my golden curls were scattered around my face, and I wore shadowy make-up that made my blue eyes pop. I could do this. I could make it through my first day as a Tree Hill Raven. I could do this. I swallowed thickly and walked out of the safety of my bedroom and into the uncertainty of my kitchen.

"Hey Baby Brooke!" my godmother sang out. " Nice dress. I wonder who made it for you. Oh wait, hehehe." I rolled my eyes and shuffled to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of juice. I glanced at the table to see Sunnie bouncing up and down anxiously. Duh. It was her first day of high school, too. My dad sat at the table staring out the window. I chuckled. He was always so dramatic when it came to me. Joys of being an only child I guess.

"You ready to go Soy?" My dad asked. I squinted. He wasn't nervous about me. He was worried about being the basketball coach again. "As ready as I'll ever be," I grumbled.

"Wait!" Mom shouted as she stood up from the table. "I need pictures!"

"Me, too! Sunnie, get in the pictures!" Brooke said, agreeing with my mother.

* * *

After 5 minutes of taking pictures, Dad pulled into the parking lot. "Here we go. An Unkindness of Ravens." He said quietly to me. Sunnie scoffed from the back seat of the Mustang, "That was incredibly cheesy. I thought people were really only like that on their wedding days." I shook my head and stepped out of the car only to be attacked my Lyric and Sam in a three way hug. "Hello to you guys, too." I said sarcastically. They pulled me to the front doors all while talking over each other. When we reached the door, there were two familiar people standing by the door.

"DREW!" I squealed as I leapt in to his arms. Andrew 'Link' James McFadden. "OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN THREE YEARS!!!" He laughed and I pulled away. He was taller now, about 6'2", his dark brown hair was longer and curlier. The thing that everyone loved about Drew, was that he was madly in love with a certain someone by the name of Samantha Jane Scott. Everyone knew it. Even Uncle Nathan knew. Drew treated her so well, if only she knew that he was in love with her. Sam was rather oblivious to this fact.

"Fine. Just forget about your best friend. The Ash Man doesn't mind!" I turned to Asher and squinted. He thought I didn't know that he had a huge crush on me, but of course I knew. I used it to my advantage. "Sorry…" it came out as a whisper as I hugged my other best friend. Lyric started coughing loudly and I looked at her with a confused expression until I saw the reason of her coughing coming near us. My boyfriend.

"Lyric,"

"Jensen,"

"Freshman," Jensen threw in Sunnie's direction.

"Junior," Sunnie responded dreamily. I smiled at him. He wasn't that bad. His brown eyes sparkled as I took his hand and led him into the building, I had to do this. All our relationship was fighting and feeling awkward. Sunnie was the one who 'loved' him. I had to do this.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to express your ideas for the story to me, because I need help finding stuff to happen Sawyer's Junior year. I have every other aspect of her life planned out except for Junior year. J


	6. How Cliche

Hola! Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I've had a few family emergencies. My dad got fired and my mom has had some health problems. I also had a Spanish project to do and I have to start studying for finals which are at the end of the month. Anywho, this chapter is longer than the others and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Linda19 for reminding me about my bitch character!Disclaimer: To my disappointment, I do not own One Tree Hill, RENT, or Wicked.

Mark Schwann: I'll own it forever and always!

Jonathon Larson: I won't cover you!

Gregory Maguire: You fail ate defying gravity!

Me: -walks into closet and hides from ridicule-

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _The clock droned on as I waited for the results to be posted. Lyric smiled at me as she put the small piece of paper onto the board with tape. _Sawyer Scott-Varsity Cheer. _I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Lyric squealed and hugged me tightly until we heard someone shout, "What the hell?! JV! I was supposed to on varsity this year! Who is this 'Sawyer' person?! She can't take my spot!" The crowd of girls surrounding the screamer walked away and revealed the girl to my eyes.

The girl was probably about 5'10'' which was considerably taller than my 5'3'' self. She wore a Raven's cheerleading uniform and had dark brown curls cascading down her back. She ripped the results off the board and tossed it at her feet. Lyric pulled my away from being anywhere near the screamer and dragged me over to my dad's office. That's right, Lucas Scott was coaching basketball again. I couldn't wait until Jensen and Kyler found out he was my dad. " Allison Spencer. Tree Hill High's very own crazy bitch. I've been trying to get her off varsity for 2 years. Thank you for making my dream come true!" I laughed at my best friend and hugged her again. I gasped as another pair of arms encircled me. "Have no fear! The Ash Man is here!" " And Joel!" My cousin's voice rang out. "Congrats my overachieving cousin!" I smiled at Joel. Asher opened his arms and I snuggled into him. I giggled. Asher had a crush on me. A huge crush. I used it to my advantage. "Oh!" Asher exclaimed before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out three green and blue braided bracelets. He handed one to me, one to Lyric, and one to Joel. " They're friendship bracelets. I know we'll always be friends." Lyric and I 'Aww'ed and each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Unbeknownst to us, Asher mouthed to Joel 'I told you!' Joel stuck out his tongue.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"I'm really happy for you!" Jensen said. "You beat the crazy bitch!" I laughed and cuddled further into his side. That day at school he promised to be nicer to people. He hadn't broken that promise. Kyler must have yelled at him. "Hey guys! This is my boyfriend Kaydn!" Sunnie practically knocked me down as she pulled on my slim shoulders. So much for a peaceful walk to Tric for Jamie and Madison's engagement party. I stared at Kaydn for a few seconds until he asked "You okay foxy lady?" My mouth was agape. What a creep! Sunnie giggled and whispered in my ear " He talks in movie quotes and lyrics sometimes." Jensen kissed my beat red cheek and chuckled, protecting me the rest of the way to Tric.

When we arrived 5 minutes later, I ran straight to the piano on the empty stage. While I started playing, Sunnie and Jensen were talking. "Who does she think she is?! She just ran up onto the stage and started touching the piano!" Jensen shook his head. "Her parents own the club, Sunnie."

"Oh yeah." I continued to play when a voice started singing. I turned around quickly and smiled. Mia Catalano. Mia raised an eyebrow. "Well are you gonna hug me or what?" I flew into her arms. Mia was my cool 'aunt' besides Brooke. "Sorry, can't take you to a bar right now. Come see me in a few months." She put both hands on her stretched out stomach. She was one of those pregnant women who was just absolutely adorable. When I turned 15, Mia started to take me to bars with her when my family would go on tour with her. My parents had no idea, but Chase did. It was hard for him to keep that secret from two of his best friends. I was lost in thought when I felt something run into my leg. It was Sara. Her long brown hair was French braided with ribbons keeping them in place. Her blue eyes were shining mischievously. She was up to something. "Soy…" She whispered as quietly as she could, " Jamie's all by himself on the roof!" Before I could respond, she stuck a package of brightly colored water balloons into my hand. I glanced down at my dress. _What the hell!_ I thought and nodded my head in the direction of the bathrooms. Sara smiled up at me and grabbed my hand.

5 minutes later, I was walking up the stairs to the roof with Sara, Joel, and Sam quickly following behind me. We each held 3 water balloons. When we reached the top of the steps, I placed my hand on the doorknob, my 3 cousins moved closer. 'On the count of 3' I mouthed. "1,2,3!" I opened the door and we raced onto the roof spotting Jamie. "Fire!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sara was the first one to throw a balloon. The water soaked the crotch of Jamie's jeans. Then the 4 of us threw the rest all at once while Jamie groaned, looking absolutely flabbergasted. Sam and I leaned on each other as we laughed at Jamie's face and clothing. Joel mysteriously had a camera and was taking pictures of Jamie's state. I couldn't help but wish that they were all my siblings. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed two people.

Mom and Dad started busting up. My mom leaned her head in the crook of Dad's neck while Jamie watched in horror. "Uncle Lucas! Aunt Peyton! Aren't you gonna yell at them or something?!" This made my parents laugh harder. Jamie pouted and crossed his arms while Joel snapped away on his camera. Mom wiped the tears from her eyes still laughing a bit. She smiled and turned to me. "We're going to go pick up Lily from the airport. Would you like to come with us?" Lily was moving to Tree Hill. "Duh!" I exclaimed. The look on Jamie's face was adorable. He was excited to see Lily.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

I stood anxiously waiting for my beloved aunt. My eyes spotted her as she turned the corner. She wore a halter top that barely covered her stomach and low cut capris. Sunglasses covered her face and her feet were clad in lime green wedges. I laughed internally at the fact that her hair was done almost the same way Sara's was, minus the ribbons. The woman now stood 5 feet away from me. "Lily!" I screamed as I threw my arms around the 22 year-old. Lily laughed and broke our hug to get a good look at me. My golden curls hung around my shoulders and my strapless orange dress stopped right above my knees. "Oh! I've missed you! Wow! You're a hot piece of ass! You are so lucky you got your mom's ass and legs!" I smiled awkwardly at my aunt, a bit uncomfortable. Lily started to pull me through the airport with Mom and Dad following behind.

"Lily's right. Our daughter's a hot piece of ass." Dad just glared threateningly until Mom continued. "I mean she's not as hot as I was. Not nearly as hot. Just merely pretty." Dad became less tense until Lily came to stand beside him. "Oh please, Luke! Sawyer's so much hotter than Peyton was! You just don't want any boys to think she's hot, which you know they all do." Dad frowned and took off his jacket. He walked over to me and forced my arms through the sleeves. "Much better." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Lily and I excitedly stepped into Tric arm in arm. Tric had been completely decorated in our absence. The club was now full of guests. Nathan and Jamie stood at the basketball games in an all out brawl, Haley and Mia stood by the stage dancing with Sunnie, Skills was in a heated discussion with Julian about bald actors, and Madison and Brooke sat at the bar with Millie sipping cocktails while Chase had a protective eye on Mia. As for the children, Drew was sitting at a table with his sisters, Liz and Lauren, and flirted shamelessly with Sam who was actually flirting back, Asher was dancing with Sara and Lyric was dancing with Joel, Kyler was yelling at Jensen for some reason. Oh boy… "I see some things haven't changed." I nodded at Lily's comment and walked in the direction of Skills. "Hey Uncle Skills, look who I found!" Skills turned around abruptly and smiled. He gave my aunt a hug. "Mini-Keith! How you been baby girl?" I smiled at the interaction between two of my favorite people and asked Lily, "You remember Julian, right?"

"Of course I do! Last time I saw him I helped his daughter climb onto the roof of his house!" Julian frowned and Skills high-fived Lily. "That was so funny Mini-Keith! You should convince Sunnie to do that again!" Julian looked very displeased. I smiled at the memory of Sunnie climbing onto the Davis-Baker roof.

-flash back-

7 year-old Sawyer Scott walked onto the porch of two of her godparents. Everyone was at their house because they were celebrating their engagement and the fact that they had just adopted a child. Sawyer really didn't know what these things meant, but they sure sounded exciting. Sawyer's mommy and daddy came onto the porch behind her. Her daddy leaned forward and rang the small door bell. Aunt Brooke opened the door with a big smile on her face. Sawyer smiled because Aunt Brooke had already pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Sawyer's daddy chuckled when her mommy said, : Lovely. Best friends for over 20 years and she doesn't see you in 6 months and she heads straight for your daughter. It just isn't fair!" "Can it P. Sawyer!" Aunt Brooke said to Sawyer's mommy. Aunt Brooke was so silly! "Honestly," She continued, "Sawyer is way cuter than you are Miss 29!" Aunt Brooke finished with a wave of the hand. " Oh well, if I recall correctly, you will be 29 in 1...2...15 days!" Sawyer's mommy said with a flip of her hair. Aunt Brooke shook her head and grabbed Sawyer's hand and pulled her inside. "There's someone I want you to meet Baby Brooke. She's my new daughter. Her name is Sunnie." Standing before Sawyer was a young girl not much younger than she was. She had short brown hair and an enthusiastic smile. Sunnie grabbed Sawyer's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi! My name is Sunnie Avery Quinn Davis-Baker and I'm 5!" She released Sawyer's hand and held up 5 fingers. Sawyer smiled uncomfortably and squinted. "Hi…I'm Sawyer Brooke Scott and I'm 7." Sunnie smiled again. Sawyer backed away slowly and headed for the safety of her oldest cousin. Sunnie grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Wanna go on the roof?" Sawyer's eyes got really wide and she shook her head. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Sunnie walked straight up to a 12 year-old Lily. "Hey! Do you know how to get onto the roof?" Lily nodded. 5 minutes later, Sunnie and Lily were trying to get Sawyer onto the roof. "No!" Sawyer screamed, "Mommy and Daddy will be mad!" Sunnie continued to pull on Sawyer's arm. "Let go! Let go!" Sawyer squealed. She broke free of their grasp and ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she hit the bottom step, she looked frantically for her Aunt Brooke. She couldn't find her! Luckily, she thought fast and ran over to where her mommy and Uncle Nathan were standing. Sawyer tugged on Uncle Nathan's pant leg. "Mommy! -pant- Uncle Nathan! -gasp- Sunnie and Lily -gasp- climbed onto the roof! -pant- I tried to stop them! -sob-" Sawyer's mommy and Uncle Nathan ran out of the door quickly, grabbing her grandma on the way out. Sawyer ran out the door behind them.

"Lily Rose Scott! Get your little ass down here now!" Grandma Karen shouted up at the roof. Mommy put a reassuring hand on Grandma Karen's shoulder and turned to Sunnie. "Sunnie sweetie, you need to down off the roof!" Sunnie walked right to the gutter. She swung her a few times and smiled down at Uncle Nathan. Sawyer stood behind her mommy, afraid of what Sunnie would do. Once again, Sunnie smiled down at Uncle Nathan. The last thing she said before she jumped was scary. "Catch me Uncle Nathan!"

-end flashback-

Thank God Nathan caught her. I bid farewell to them and ventured in the direction of my boyfriend and his best friend. I then heard what Kyler was yelling at Jensen for. "I can't believe you! You snuck in alcohol!?" "Relax dude! It's not like I'm drunk!" "I can't believe you're doing this to her!"

"You're just mad because you're in love with her and she belongs to ME!"

"Well at least I'm not using her!"

"I'm not using her! She's just helping me get Lyric!" My eyes welled up with tears. Kyler heard my first sob and noticed me. His eyes screamed that he was sorry. My eyes bore into Jensen's face as I looked him in the eye. "Get OUT!" My tone scared myself. I pulled Jensen through the club and pushed him out the door. I was furious! I wiped my eyes and made a beeline towards the bathroom pulling Lyric and Asher with me. Lyric and Asher stumbled into the bathroom after me. I shut the door and locked it. Lyric's eyes were huge as she took in my appearance. She ran a hand through her long red hair and then put a hand on my shoulder. "What happened Soy?" I swallowed thickly. "Jensen's in love with you. He was using me to get to you." Lyric gasped and crossed her arms. "That ASSHOLE! What a dick!" "Can we leave the women's bathroom now?" I couldn't help but laugh at Asher's comment. Lyric sighed loudly. "NO ASHER! We cannot leave this bathroom until Sawyer is cleaned up!" His response was cut short by the sound of a flushing toilet. Out walked Sunnie wearing a tuxedo. All 4 of us started laughing hysterically. "Way to kill a tense mood Sunnie!" I cried through my laughter. Sunnie briefly stopped laughing and said, "It's what I'm here for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday came too quickly for my liking. 1. I would have to socialize with Jensen and 2. Early morning cheer practice. I stood by Lyric, afraid of Allison mostly, but also afraid of Jensen. Today was the first day of basketball practice, too. "Alright girls! Let's start warm ups now!" I turned in the direction the coaches voice came from. My mouth hung open when she came into my line of vision. Was that Bevin? 'Bevin' looked in my direction and gasped. "OMG! Peyton, is that you?" I chuckled. She really was as stupid as everyone said. I shook my head. "No, I'm her daughter, Sawyer." Bevin squealed. "That's soooo cute!" She looked down at her clipboard and gasped again. "Sawyer Scott? Nathan left Haley?!" I resisted the urge to find a hard surface to bang my head against and responded, "No, I'm Lucas's daughter. Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley are still together." Bevin started to open her mouth again. "So are my parents!" The rest of the cheerleaders laughed. My dad chose that moment to walk into the gym with the basketball team.

"LUCAS? IT'S ME BEVIN! I JUST MET YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE PEYTON DID WHEN WE WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL!" Dad laughed uneasily and walked towards us, the basketball team still following him. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I could have sworn I saw Jensen turn green. I was coach's daughter. "Hello Bevin." Bevin took this as an invitation to hug him. Lyric chuckled behind me as I shook my head. Maybe Monday wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Just to clear a few things up, Jensen is like Sawyer's Nathan if Sawyer was Peyton , and Sawyer pretty much looks just like a shorter version of Peyton in season 4 with blue eyes. Tell me what you think of the chapter!


	7. Cousins, kissing, and couches! Oh my!

Bonjour! I apologize ahead of time if this chapter really sucks because I have been very stressed lately. My aunt died recently and my mom has been having lots of health problems. I promise to everyone who want the story to have more boys in it that it will. Quite a few actually. Like Lily's boyfriend who will make an appearance in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH even though I fervently wish I did.

I smiled as my cousin sat beside me in the grass. "Hey Curly Que." I laughed at the old nickname. " Hi Penguin." Jamie sighed and shook his head. "That was one time! It was for the talent show! You weren't even born yet." My hand now rested on his shoulder. "Aunt Haley showed me the picture. She also showed me the picture of you holding me when I was a baby. You were a chubby little guy." Jamie's mouth fell open. "Well excuse me! We can't all have the Sawyer family skinny genes!" I smacked Jamie in the back of the head. "Shut up Jim Jam. You're just jealous." I said with a devilish smirk. Jamie put his arm around my shoulders and laughed. I felt a dull ache in my heart. I wished he was my brother. "Remember that one time when Fergie and Junk babysat us?"

"Yeah…"

"You were a total bitch to them!" I slapped my cousin again and laughed. I had been a bitch to them. "Alright you two! Break it up!" Nathan yelled as he sent the ball sailing through the basket, "Last time you guys talked like this you took Joel to an R rated movie!" Jamie stood up and took the basketball from Nathan's hands. "Hey Dad, wanna play against Sawyer?" I immediately stood up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You expect a 5'3'' girl to play basketball against to men who are both over 6 feet and play basketball for a living?"

"Hell yes!" Jamie responded and I played a game against my Uncle and cousin.

"So tell me again why you have to wear my clothes?" I asked my aunt. She sighed loudly and glared at me. "Because all of your clothes were made personally by Brooke Davis and I want look hot tonight!" I rolled my eyes. "So you want to dress like a hooker?" Lily gasped. "Are you calling me a whore?"

"No. But Lil, when you're 22 and dressing like you're 16, it makes you look like a slut." She groaned and sat beside me on my bed. "I don't know what to do Sawyer! I really like this guy and I want to look nice!" I stared at my aunt for a few seconds before commenting. "You know it's kinda sad that you have to ask a 16 year old for dating advice."

"Shut up!" Lily smacked my arm. I laughed and grabbed my phone. "Hmm, here's an idea…WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALL BROOKE?" Lily frowned and grabbed my phone.

I was settling down for the afternoon when there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a tall teenage boy. I chuckled. "Hello Kyler. My dad's not home right now. He'll probably be home soon though and-" Kyler cut me off. "I didn't come over to see your dad. I wanted to see you." I smiled. "Why?"

"Well," he started, "Why don't we go somewhere. It's a beautiful day and we haven't spent much time together in a while." I smiled. "I'd like that." After I accepted I realized that I didn't want to wear sweatpants in public. "Um…can you excuse me for a moment?" Kyler nodded and I raced to my bedroom.

"So you've never seen a play live? Ever?"

"I have never seen a theatrical production live! What is so strange about that?" I laughed at Kyler's response. We were sitting comfortably on the bleachers at the River Court, talking about random things. "Theatre is amazing! If I had it my way I would be an actress on Broadway." Kyler's became all knitted up. "What do you mean?" he asked me. I sighed. "My family is centered around sports." Kyler continued to look confused. "As a Scott, everyone expects me to enjoy sports. But frankly, I'm impartial to them." He laughed and it was my turn to look confused.

"There's a simple solution for this."

"Oh really? And what is this solution?" Kyler smiled. "Do both. Isn't the fall musical coming up soon or something." I nodded. "You know…you're a lot harder to figure out than I thought Sawyer Scott." I smiled, "You are a wonderful person Kyler Eben. How on earth is Jensen your best friend?" A frown formed on Kyler's face. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. You deserve better than him anyway." Wow. Our faces were so close by now. And as my blue eyes met his green ones our faces grew even closer as we both leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch…_My psychopharmacologist and I, it's like an odd romance…_Sunnie….always one to ruin the moment. "Sorry," I whispered to Kyler as I answered my phone.

A frown formed on my face as I went to unlock the front door. Why weren't the lights on? Shouldn't Mom and Dad be home? As the door swung open I let out a dramatic gasp and immediately covered my eyes. "OMIGOD! LILY! WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH A GUY ON MY COUCH? OMIGOD! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! AGGGGGHHHHH!" Lily sighed and stood up from the couch. "Stop being so dramatic Sawyer. Ahem. Erik, this is my niece, Sawyer. Sawyer, this is my boyfriend, Erik Dane." I made no move to greet the man as I hurried to my room and shut the door.

Sorry this chapter is super short. I have had no inspiration lately. And sorry it took me so long to write this short chapter. Also, this story will not be turning into High School Musical…because I hate HSM.


End file.
